Assassin's Guild
by naniche22
Summary: "I began as Lucy Heartfilia but I will become The Celestial. That is my calling. " Lucy witnessed the assassination of her fiance and was welcomed into a world of mayhem & assassins. She joins Fairy Tail, an assassin's guild run by the king and befriends Natsu, an assassin with killer instinct. She learned her skills from her now dead mother and uses it for the good of the world
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

I witnessed the assassination of the man I was supposed to marry. I saw the man who killed my would-be-husband. I saw his chiseled face. I saw his pink hair. I saw the mark on his arm - I saw the mark of Fairy Tail. I saw him and to run away from my past, I will join him. I will become an assassin, loyal to my friends and the king, and I will destroy their enemies. That is why I am here, isn't?

I began as Lucy Heartfilia but I will become The Celestial. That is my calling.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat across from her betrothed in a small but empty cafe. She read a magazine as she stirred her tea absent-mindedly. Bora was the son of a close friend of her father. Her father supported and forged the betrothal with Bora's father. Bora was also part of an Assassin Guild called Titan Nose that along with another guild, worked for her family. Her fiance read the paper and leaned back luxuriously. A gust of wind sent the pages of his newspaper spinning across the room and Lucy flicked her eyes up at him as Bora leaned down and snatched the paper off the floor. He cleared his throat and glanced up.<p>

"Did you see this." Bora tossed the paper across the table. Lucy leaned over and scanned the page. It was about Fairy Tail, a very popular guild whose popularity was growing with each mission. That guild was the personal assassination squad of the king of Fiore, Jellal Fernandes.

"I have not," Lucy replied glancing up, smiling. "I did not know that Fairy Tail had expanded this much. My father will be very jealous of King Jellal."

"I should have expected that you did not know of this dilemma. You are only a woman after all," Bora rolled his eyes and turned back to his paper.

"Excuse me?" Lucy tilted her head sharply and narrowed her eyes dangerously. If this man continued to press her, she would have to slit his throat. _Push his chin to his chest and make your mark, deep and true. There is no going back after that blow _Her mother's voice rang in Lucy's ear.

"Your father's business will be in trouble if Fairy Tail's power and influence increases anymore. His entire reputation depends on it. That is why your father hired Titan Nose to keep and eye on Fairy Tail."

"I do not know much about your guild," Lucy told the man folding the corner of her magazine. "I heard that it is smaller than most guilds."

"You are correct," Bora told the girl. "We are small by deadly."

"Of course," Lucy forced a smile. "I would love to learn more about it."

Bora smiled thinly and ran his fingers through his hair. "Eventually."

Lucy examined her soon-to-be-husband. He was handsome enough with dark indigo hair, dark eyes, and a tattoo over his left eyebrow. Many women of nobility found him attractive but Lucy was not one of them. He was rude, sexist and demeaning. His looks may be one thing but his acts and attitude were another. In reality, Lucy despised the man. She could do nothing though. The marriage was designed by her father and she could not argue with him.

Bora opened his mouth to say something else but before he could, his head flew away from the rest of the body and landed at Lucy's feet. The girl was too shocked to react and the attacker appeared behind her, holding a _very_ hot, very _on fire_ blade to her neck. The attacker held Lucy by the roots of her hair, holding her head down at just the right angle so that he would kill her quietly and cleanly, with no chance of survival.

The heat of the blade burned into Lucy's skin and she struggled to no avail. Her attacker was a trained assassin would not make a mistake. Bora's decapitated head lay at Lucy's feet, his petrified eyes staring into her soul until she kicked him away.

"Not a fan, I guess?" A masculine voice rasped in her ear, her attacker's breath hot against her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Who are you?" Lucy growled in reply, ignoring her uncomfortableness.

The man holding to her chuckled and detangled himself from her. Lucy whirled around, unsheathing a knife from the sleeve of her gown. She cut down, on where the man was only a second before.

"Nice try," The man laughed from behind her. Lucy whirled around, holding the golden knife out, ready to attack. Her attacker was not what she expected as his red robe slipped away and Lucy's breath caught as she stared at the mark on his shoulder. The mark of Fairy Tail. A pink-haired man of medium height stood before her with his hands in his pocket and grinning. His eyes were gleaming with mischief.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. You could also call me The Salamander." The man shrugged and stuck his head out the open window and whistled he waited there for a few moments before returning his attention to Lucy.

Lucy's mouth opened in a perfect 'O' and her eyes widened considerably. She choked on her words. "What? Y-you're...what? The Salamander...the Salamander. From Fairy Tail. You're an assassin. Oooohhhh my god." The blond girl backed away and her mouth closed abruptly. "Are you going to kill me now?"

Lucy stared at the ground then back at the pink haired man as he threw his head back and laughed. He laughed so hard that he had to lean against the wall.

"I don't want to die," Lucy murmured, collapsing to the ground.

Natsu snorted and shook his head. "I'm not about to _kill_ you! I'm just curious as to why you aren't freaking out like a normal girl."

"That's a bit sexist," Lucy grumbled pushing herself up to stand. She sighed at his question. "I'm used to death. I just want to get out of here. Now that, that idiot is dead I can finally run away. I'm sick of it here."

Natsu waited a moment before speaking. "What are you gonna do, then?"

Lucy shrugged. "I'll somehow get by."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. This girl was barely fazed by her betrothed death. She stared at his body for a moment before turning to Natsu. She was smiling. Natsu felt a chill down his spine and narrowed his eyes. _Who was this girl?_ Natsu stared at the girl for another moment, until he too smiled.

"Of course you will. But if you don't want to risk it, do'ya want to come with us?"

Lucy paused as her heart pounded in her chest. Natsu turned around and stuck his head out of the open window.

"_Happpyyyy_!" The man called loudly. "Come hereeeee!"

Lucy's eyes widened and glanced around. He was a murder for God's sake. He shouldn't be yelling around the murder scene.

"Shut up you idiot!" Lucy hissed glancing around. "They'll hear you!"

Natsu snorted and grinned at Lucy, his smile contagious. "And do what? These ridiculous guards don't have the ability to catch me."

"You're pretty self confident. I wouldn't test them," Lucy warned him.

"I wasn't about to. What did you say your name was?"

"I never said anything about my name to begin with," Lucy muttered. "My name is Lucy."

"Lucy," Natsu tested out. "I like it. We've just go to wait for my friend. He'll be here in a minute. His name is Happy."

Lucy snorted. "That's a pretty strange name."

"You're a strange name," Natsu muttered back.

Lucy snorted and rolled her eyes. She walked over to Natsu and peered around outside. It was dark outside - the sun had already set and only the fires surrounding their estate gave light.

"There's no one out here," Lucy grumbled, glancing at the pink-haired man.

"That's what you think," Natsu leaned back. Lucy followed his example and out of nowhere, a blue lion jumped from the outdoors into the room. Lucy stifled a scream and scooted into the corner. Natsu laughed and rubbed the lion's heads roughly, with his knuckles and Lucy stumbled to her feet.

"_What the hell is that?_" Lucy hissed.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "This is Happy, the cat."

"That's a lot bigger that a cat!" Lucy whispered harshly.

_Meow_.

"Jesus Christ," Lucy leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"So do you want to come with us or stay here?" Natsu asked, making his way to the door. His black eyes locked on to Lucy's and the girl's fear turned into a smile.

"Of course I'm coming with you! Meet me outside the gates in fifteen minutes. If I'm not there, I've been _taken_!" Lucy giggled and winked as she raced down the hall, lifting her skirts, racing away. Natsu stared after the girl, a small grin spreading across his face. Happy bumped into Natsu's leg and meowed softly. Natsu rolled his eyes at his best friend's intuition and launched himself off the roof, closely followed by the giant blue cat.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

"So why did you kill Bora?" Lucy asked, grabbing a rock to haul herself up. Natsu watched her from the top of the cliff for a moment before responding.

"It was a request from the king. Bora was a slave trader who transported sex slaves across the sea."

Lucy straightened and raised an eyebrow. "Does my father know?"

"By now he knows Bora's dead," Natsu replied. He snorted. "I doubt your father knew Bora was a slave trader. He just hired Titan Nose to keep an eye on Fairy Tail. Another reason we had to get rid of him."

"He was also a total ass," Lucy muttered.

Natsu chuckled and held out his hand for Lucy to grab. When she did, he gher up to the cliff next to him, effortlessly. Natsu grinned at her and straightened his clothing. He wore a sleeveless, open, tunic-like top and white pants, Lucy on the other hand wore a longer blue skirt and white jacket underneath a long black cloak. Natsu gestured to the other side of the cliff and Lucy's breath caught. It was a town, as large as her father's estate but amazing. Life bustled and canals lined the interior of the city while behind the city, the sea began. By the sea, a large building was erected, shining beautiful and proud.

"Is that Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked quietly.

Natsu glanced at Lucy and his eyes softened. "Yeah…."

Natsu looked down and rubbed the mark on his shoulder, remembering when he arrived at Fairy Tail as a child. Lucy stared at Magnolia with wide eyes taking it all in. She had always heard stories of Fairy Tail. Their loyalty was astounding and their power awe-inspiring.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Natsu."

"No problem, Luigi!"

"_It's Lucy!" _

* * *

><p>The duo made their way down the cliff side, Natsu whooping and chuckling with Happy who jumped from rock to rock, as if he was flying. Lucy followed them at a slower pace, screaming every so often when she thought she would plummet to her death. When she finally reached the ground (several minutes after Natsu and Happy had made it down) she looked around in awe.<p>

Natsu grinned at her and led the blond into the town and showed her around for a few minutes until they reached the large guildhall. Lucy stared at the madness within for a few moments as Natsu joined them, screaming "_we're back!"_ at the top of his lungs. In a matter of seconds, a full scale brawl was taking place, the members of the guild punching, kicking and Lucy swore she saw someone bite another. She watched in amazement as the talented wizards fought each other.

"So Natsu's back?" A make wizard with jet black hair and steel gray eyes loomed before her. Lucy glanced down at the rest of his body then back up to his eyes. He was naked except for a pair of underwear.

"Huh?" She blond asked, glancing around.

"I'm going to settle things once and for all!" Gray announced joining the battle.

"Gray," A woman at the bar sipping a glass of wine sighed. "Your clothes."

"I don't have time for that!" The man shouted in reply.

The woman rolled her eyes and flicked a brown lock of hair away from the face. She turned to Lucy. "You see, I don't date the men here because they have no class." She reached behind the bar and pulled up a barrel full of wine and began chugging it.

"It's only noon and you _boys_ are whining like spoiled babies." A large man walked forward from the other side of the guild, a scar running from underneath his left eye. His hair was snow white and spiked up. "I'm a real man!"

Natsu and Gray raced up and punched the man back and knocked him out, laughing. Lucy stared at the pair, watching as her shock increased with every passing moment.

"Jeez," a man leaning against the wall of guild sighed with his arms around two girls. "It's so noisy in here." The two girls giggled. and the man got hit in the head from an airborne metal pan. He too, joined the fight.

"There's no one sane here, is there?" Lucy whispered to herself,

"Hello there," a sweet voice said from behind Lucy. "Are you new here?"

The blond turned around and she gasped in shock. The Demon. The most deadly and ruthless assassin in all of Fairy Tail stood before Lucy in a bright pink dress. Lucy stared at the woman in shock. She had heard that several years ago Mirajane, The Demon, no longer took requests due to a personal matter but this was not what Lucy was expecting. She had expected tight clothing, a sword at her hip, an aura of darkness, not a kind woman holding a tray of drinks, smiling kindly and wearing a bright pink dress that was most definitely not suited for battle.

The woman chuckled and smiled at Lucy. Her hair was white as milk and reached to at least her waist. Her eyes were wide and the shade of sapphires. Her smile was infectious and Lucy giggled alongside with the woman.

"Don't you think we should try and stop this?" Lucy asked, glancing over at the brawl.

Mira laughed again. "Don't worry. It's always like this around here! We should just leave them alone. Besides -"

The Demon Mirajane was thrown against the wall by a 230 pound man. Lucy watched in horror as the man and Mirajane struggled to their feet. Mira laughed and the man raced off. Mirajane returned to her position before and grinned.

"It's kind of fun, don't you think?"

Everything went downhill from there, a man walked in and the guild fell silent. He wore a dark cloak with the hood pulled up to hid the majority of the face. The guild watched the tiny man in shock as he marched up to the rest of the guild.

"_Knock it off, pipsqueaks!_" The man thundered. The guildmates separated and looked around sheepishly.

"Oh come on, Master," Mirajane chuckled, "Be nice."

The Master snorted and flicked his black cloak off his head. As Lucy had seen before, he was at least three feet tall with huge eyebrows and a full mustache. He jumped up to stand on a table and cleared his throat.

"You idiots!" Makarov snapped angrily. "You've done it again! I got another whole pile of paperwork from the King's council about how you destroyed a _whole_ castle!"

"_Sorry, Master_," The guild recited like children.

"You should be!" Makarov seethed. He eventually calmed down and spoke again. "Jellal's council is not always correct. Our king is a ruthless one and we must do our best to fulfill his wishes, else we get disbanded. All you kids are good for is getting the council mad at me! However, I say: to hell with the council!"

Makarov threw the papers up into the air and they caught fire. When she landed, all that was left was ashes. Natsu laughed loudly and Gray sighed angrily. Mira giggled again, watching her guildmates with a smile.

"Our skills are not just a miracle, they are a talent. To be an assassin, one needs a strong mind and the ability to focus. We are more than just killers! We are the defenders of the weak and innocent. Your powers are apart of you and we all must accept that. The council does not dictate who we are or else our skills will never progress. Don't let the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in. That is what makes us _number 1_!"

Lucy cheered with the Fairy Tailers happily, enjoying the Master's speech. His words were inspiring despite his short stature. Makarov grinned and jumped off the table, landing before Mirajane.

"Is this a new recruit?" Master directed his question to Mira.

"Yes sir," Mira replied proudly. "Natsu brought her in."

"Oh yeah, Loony's great!" Natsu called from the other side of the guild.

"_It's Lucy!" _

"Nice to meet you Lucy," The Master held out his hand to be shaken. Lucy complied wordlessly. He turned to Mira. "Get her settled and then I'll speak to you later. The council's acting up again."

"What does that mean?" Mira narrowed her eyes, a whole other aura pulsing off of her. Suddenly, she was no longer the sweet woman Lucy had met but the assassin she once was.

"We'll talk later," The Master said forcefully. Mira paused for a moment before nodding and turning to Lucy with a bright smile, the sweet woman back to normal.

"There are accommodations for Fairy Tailers but you also have to option of finding your own place to live in. Later today, if you're feeling up for it, we'll test your skills to see what level you'll be at."

"There are levels?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Mira giggled kindly. "It's nothing to worry about. There are normal assassins like Natsu and Gray...though I wouldn't call them normal myself. S-class assassins. Oh, and SS-class but only The Ace holds that position!" Mira chuckled again.

"The Ace?" Lucy asked. "I've never heard of him."

Mira looked on thoughtfully. "He currently holds the position of the strongest assassin in Fairy Tail. I'm surprised you have not heard of him. He's usually on long term missions, away for the guild for months and even years at a time."

Lucy stared at Mira surprise and the two women began to walk further into the guild for a tour.

"We can take the test now, if you're ready."

Lucy paused for a moment before grinning. "Yeah! I'm excited to get working!"

"Wonderful," Mira smiled. "Afterwards, we can get you a tattoo."

Lucy's smile widened even further and followed the woman down _another_ hallway before they reached a large, but empty, room. Lucy glanced around curiously. The floors were wood and there was a balcony surrounding the whole room. The balconies began filling up with Fairy Tailers wanting to get a good look at the new recruits' abilities. Lucy swallowed the knot in her stomach and followed Mira further into the room.

"How will I be tested?" Lucy asked Mira. The white-haired woman turned around with a devious smile.

"You'll be fighting me."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy faced Mira while the rest of the guild cheered from the balcony. The white-haired woman had no armor, no weapons, not even the proper clothing for a fight. She stood there with a bright smile on her face, waiting for Lucy to make the first move. Mira giggled when Lucy still had not moved.

"We can't wait here all day, Lucy. Do not worry, I will not harm you…" Mira smiled. "Just attack me. We just want to see what level you're at!"

Lucy evened her breathing and nodded. She reached up her sleeves and took out her two golden knives.

"Those are celestial knives," Mira noted, her eyes glinting with surprise. "Impressive. I've heard they are difficult to wield."

Lucy said nothing and instead bent down. Mira smiled and tilted her head expectantly. Lucy raced forward, one of the knives in her hand spinning. She whirled around slashed down but Mira was no where in sight. She suddenly felt a warm hand on the back of her neck and a kick to the back of her knees. The blond fell to her knees and Mira giggled again.

"I was once a demon, Lucy. Be careful of who you fight. Know where they are and when. Feel their presence."

Lucy bowed her head in acknowledgment of Mira's superiority and the white haired woman gestured for Lucy to follow her out the door to the main room. Mira smiled at Lucy and walked around the bar. She paused when she realized Lucy was not following him.

"You ready?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy's eyes widened. "But I lost. How did I get in?"

"Mira's a demon," Natsu ran up with a goofy grin. "There'd be no way you could beat her. Not even I can!" Mira blushed but Natsu continued. "Either way, it was a nice fight!"

Lucy smiled gratefully. "Thanks, but I don't think I did well."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Mira's a demon, after all!" Natsu replied. "Are you ready for your tattoo?"

Lucy nodded and looked at the door behind Mira with hesitation. "I'm a little terrified."

"I would be worried if you weren't!" Mira replied.

She waved Lucy around back and the pair along with Natsu went into the back room where a large man with orange hair sat on a stool. He turned around a smiled when he saw Lucy.

"Lucy, this is Reedus, also known as Picto. He'll be doing your tattoo. Just tell him what you want and he'll do it."

"Hi," Lucy blushed. "Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Reedus shook it with a smile.

"Don't expect much talk from him," Mira added. "His tongue was cut out a twelve years ago by a neighboring kingdom."

Lucy glanced at the man, shocked and he nodded, as if agreeing with Mira.

"I'm so sorry about that," Lucy murmured quietly. Reedus made a few handsigns and Mira interpreted.

"He says it's not your fault," The white-haired woman smiled and patted Lucy on the shoulder. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Lucy sat down in large chair and Natsu retreated to the corner where he watched everything with a gleaming eye. Lucy quickly told Reedus what she wanted and the man nodded and smiled. He quickly got everything in order and got to work. The pain was not as bad as Lucy had expected and when it was over, she was grinning. The skin around the tattoo was bright red, but otherwise, it looked wonderful. Lucy glanced up at Reedus.

"Thank you."

Reedus signed something quickly and Lucy glanced at Natsu to interpret.

"He says it's his pleasure."

Lucy nodded and shook Reedus' hand. "I'll be sure to learn sign language as soon as possible so we can speak without a delegate."

Reedus nodded and Lucy and Natsu left. Natsu quickly left Lucy and ran over to the request board. A young voice diverted Lucy's attention.

"Why hasn't my dad come back yet?"

"You're starting to work my nerves, Romeo. He's an assassin. He can handle himself," The master replied sharply, sitting atop a table.

"But Master, he said he'd be back in two days and it's been almost a week! And his job is not that far from here! On Mt. Wakabe. He's taking out the head of the Vulcan guild! Why won't someone go look for him?"

"Listen, Romeo. Your dad's a talented assassin. Have faith in your father!"

"JERK!" Romeo clocked the Master and raced off. "I hate you all!"

Lucy watched the boy sadly. "That's gotta be tough, she said quietly and took a seat at the bar.

"I know it seems like the master doesn't care," Mira murmured. "But he really is worried."

A crash by the request board sent Lucy spinning around.

"Natsu!" A man growled. "You almost broke the board!"

Natsu walked off with Happy at his heels and the rest of the guild watched the pink-haired man.

"He's at it again, Master," the man by the board sighed. "He's going after Macao on Mt. Wakabe. That's only going to hurt that old man's pride."

"Remember, Nab. We can't choose another's path. Just leave him be."

Lucy glanced at the Master then at Natsu's retreating figure. "Why did Natsu get so upset?"

Mira sighed turned to Lucy. "Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common...just because we're all members of Fairy Tail, we don't have personal issues. We've all had our fair share of suffering and loss. Many years ago, Natsu's father left and never came back. Well, It wasn't his real father...actually a dragon."

"_WHAT_?"

"When he was a little boy, a dragon took Natsu in after finding him wandering in the woods. He taught Natsu all about language, culture, and magin. One day, the dragon disappeared and never returned."

"Was that Igneel?"

"Hmm-mm. He lives for the day he'll find Igneel again."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**The next chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it, you can assume from here that the story will mainly follow the manga/anime pretty well. It's based on the original story so...yep. Not many surprises here. Later, when it goes farther in (assuming I take it that far) it might give away spoilers but at this point, you should have watched/read the first arc by now. Anyway, enjoy and you'll get the next chapter when I finish it (whenever that'll be).**

"Why'd you come with us?" Natsu asked woozily from the carriage. He groaned and Happy nuzzled against his head.

"So you really do have bad motion sickness," Lucy mused from the other side of the carriage. She glanced down at Natsu, a small smile playing at the end of her lips. He was sweet and silly but there was an aura underneath it all, a strength Lucy could not quite put her finger on.

"You never answered my question," Natsu replied pushing himself up from his seat with a groan. He returned to his fetal position almost immediately and Lucy giggled but never answered she glanced out of the carriage window and turned back to Nasu and Happy.

"This Macao is important to you, then?" Lucy asked the pink-haired man.

Natsu shrugged. "Everyone in Fairy Tail is important to me."

The carriage halted and the man in the front knocked on the wood. "This is as far as I can take you," He shouted. Lucy peeked her head out of the back of the carriage and shivered violently. She stepped out of the carriaged and gaped at the snow-covered land before her. Natsu jumped out after her and stared at the white snow. Happy leapt out of the carriage and stretched, the muscles under his blue fur rippled and Lucy stared at cat, unease rising within her. As she looked closer, she saw in black ink, the sign of Fairy Tail on the cat's back, rippling with his shoulderblades. She did not trust this man yet but there was something about him that allured Lucy.

His cat was another story. She was scared by this animal. Despite Lucy's extensive training, there was no physical way should could help herself against this animal. Lucy swallowed nervously as the carriage rolled away. There was no going back now. The girl shivered in her light clothing, regretting the fact that she did not change into something warmer.

Natsu on the other hand wore nothing but a vest and a sort of black cape with gold edges. He crossed his arms, smiling slightly. Lucy huffed with annoyance, _how could this man not be freezing?_ Natsu glanced at her, noticing her anger with a snort. Happy padded forward, his black eyes boring into Lucy. The blond paused, her brown eyes narrowing with concern. She felt nothing from the cat. Happy was no threat. Gently, Lucy laid her palm flat against the neck of the animal then let her hand fall.

"Stupid cat," Lucy muttered under her breath, smiling slightly. With _marrow_ Happy butted his head into Lucy's leg. Lucy chuckled and rubbed the cat's ear. He purred and rubbed his head against Lucy's leg.

"Come on!" Natsu called from farther up ahead, his pink hair like a beacon against the white mountain.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she and the cat raced forward, to Natsu.

* * *

><p>"Why is it so fucking cold?" Lucy growled to herself, rubbing her hands against her arms. Even Happy with his fur coat growled at the freezing snow, sending angry looks around him.<p>

"I thought ladies of nobility didn't swear?" Natsu grinned at her, turning around to walk backwards. Lucy rolled her eyes and glanced around, continuing to shiver.

"Why aren't you cold anyway?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired man

Natsu grinned wildly and reached for his sword sheath. With a ringing sound, he unsheathed the coal-colored sword. Heat glowed from it. Lucy immediately warmed just from being close to it. Lucy narrowed her eyes, examining the blade with curiosity. It was definitely well-made, the blade sharp and seemingly well-balanced. Natsu narrowed his eyes for a moment. Lucy obviously had a trained eye, her brown eyes examining the blade as a warrior, not as a heiress.

"How does it exert heat?" Lucy glanced up.

Natsu shrugged. "Erza took it from a fallen warrior. She gave a confusing explanation but I forgot what she said."

Lucy nodded and glanced up at the assassin. "It's interesting." She willed herself to back off, feeling empty as the heat left her. Natsu nodded at the young woman and continued forward, using his peripherals to watch the blond as she walking forward, still shivering but forgetting the cold for a moment. At last, when a massive shudder rolled through her, Lucy paused as she walked. She freed her hand from her robes for a moment. Natsu suddenly noticed a large silver bracelet on Lucy's wrist. He had not noticed it before but Lucy twisted the bracelet sharply and it suddenly expanded, silver chains and plates rolling and clicking away from the center of the bracelet until it was a large shield.

Happy stared at it, his feline eyes watching the shield with narrowed eyes. He walked forward, slower, his blue fur gathering snow. Natsu stopped walking, staring at the silver and wood shield in awe. The shield almost resembled a clock, as there were numerals along the edge.

"Ooh!" Natsu gaped. "What is that?"

Lucy glanced at Natsu, her brown eyes sharp before they softened and returned to her original kindness. "This is Horologium, The Clock."

Natsu suddenly tilted his head sharply. "One of your collections? What does it do?"

Lucy shot Natsu an annoyed look. "What do you think it does? It's a shield, it protects...from everything."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "From everything?"

Lucy nodded. "For now, he's keeping me warm."

Natsu glanced one last time at the shield before turning ahead. "We'll be there soon, and no shield is going to protect you from a member of the Vulcan Guild."

"I've never heard of them," Lucy replied to the pink haired man, staring at the snow-covered ground as she walked.

"I'm not surprised," Natsu replied. "They are a dark guild and they are masters of torture."

A chill went up Lucy's spine and her eyes flicked up. "What do you mean by that?"

"They are so good that they can hypnotize someone into murdering their own family. That's why we've got to get there soon, in case they've got Macao."

"Yeah," Lucy replied, picking up the pace until she was in step with Natsu's long strides.

The man was not as tall as Lucy had assumed before she met him and his hair was the strangest of it all. It drew her attention, not to the pink but to his face. He was relatively happy, smiling at Happy as the blue cat prowled the hills, grinning at the hundred foot drop next to them. How he could remain positive when his friend was most-likely getting tortured chilled Lucy. This man was a lot more than it seemed.

"Not only can they do that, some people call them berserkers. There are wider and taller than any other man."

"Can Macao handle them?' Lucy asked timidly.

Natsu snorted loudly before nodding. "The old man can handle 'em. Let's go. I want to be there before dark."

**I hope you liked it :) Please review if you have any suggestions for the characters or for my writing. It is my goal to become a writer after highschool (and I guess college but whatever) so if you have any suggestions, I will take them seriously (unless your suggestions are stupid). Have a good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a recap thus far:**

**Lucy was betrothed to Bora, an assassin from the Titan Nose guild, a ruthless guild that works for the Heartfilia's. Natsu Dragneel assassinated Bora before Lucy's eyes and was from there taken to Fairy Tail where was welcomed in with open arms. From there, she has joined Natsu and Happy on their first ever mission together.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy, Natsu and Happy struggled forward through the deep snow. Even the Salamander having a hard time moving forward. His long strides had been replaced was smaller ones as even the flame wielding assassin shivered from the freezing air. Happy had joined Lucy behind the silver shield. The young girl braced herself against the winds. It was obvious that one gust of wind in the wrong direction could blow the blond off the cliffside.

"What was Macao even doing in this remote place?" Lucy grumbled, annoyed.

"Why'd you tag along when you don't know why you're here?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. He answered anyways. "He was tasked with taking out the Vulcans."

Lucy paused and gaped at the pink-haired man. "_All of them?_"

Natsu stopped walked and glanced at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. So what?"

"You just got finished saying that they were these all-powerful berserker-torturers and you're telling me that _one_ man went after _all_ of them?"

Natsu shrugged. "There's only twenty members in this base. Vulcan members are located all over the world. They are the world's largest guild so they have a lot of fortresses all over. Some bases cause more trouble than others. This base has kidnapped and raped several women before killing them. Macao is challenging himself by going on this mission. He should be able to get this done."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at his words but kept her face stoic. "But just in case…?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied flatly, as he begun to walk, keeping his eyes forward. "We're going...just in case."

"Has anyone in Fairy Tail ever died?" Lucy mused, tapping her chin with her free hand.

The pink-head stopped walking and turned around, sending Lucy a withering glance, his eyes darkening even further with anger. "Yes."

The young woman immediately dropped the subject, realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry. I should have been more considerate."

There was no reply as the group continued forward. That was until a large rumbling froze Happy in his tracks. The hackles rose from the cat's back and a growl erupted from the blue animal. Lucy had never heard a sound more terrifying, maybe the sound her mother made when she was murdered but nothing would amount to that moment. The moment when everything she had ever loved was taken from her.

Natsu unsheathed his sword, his eyes flicking around. Lucy brandished Horologium, her brown eyes sharp with adrenaline. It had been in a while since she had been in battle. Real battle. There was no way she could actually fight Mira. She was okay with losing. She was fine with others believing she was weak. In fact, she was weak. She was just not as weak as the others believed.

A hulking figure appeared from around the snow, the outline of the man visible first before his features were noticeable. He towered over Natsu until a gigantic long sword smashed where Natsu had been only a moment before. The pink-head danced out of the way, landing on his hands. He was only a hair away from being obliterated. Happy raced forward, tackling the man before dodging out of the way.

"He's a Vulcan!" Natsu shouted to Lucy who's eyes were wide in shock. She was not expecting the man to be that tall. He had an apish look to him with a low brow and broad shoulders. He was covered in black and white furs, wearing what looked to be a snow monkey over his shoulders. Icicles covered his brown beard. He glanced at Lucy, his animalistic eyes narrowing.

"Look at the tits on that one," The Vulcan growled, his voice rolling over the snow straight to Lucy who paled. "How'd you get yer hands on 'er, Fairy Tailer?"

"I didn't 'get my hands on her' she's one of us!" Natsu replied with snarl. "Now what did you do to Macao?"

"She's one of ya, eh? That is the same thing as sayin' that she's unclaimed. Now I'm claiming 'er. I'll fuck her until she bleeds. Look at what she's wearing. She's a whore. I wouldn't be surprised if she spread her legs for coin."

Natsu's gaze darkened and Lucy swallowed her fear. She reached behind her back for a weapon but the Vulcan had already raced forward and grabbed Lucy. He swung the much smaller woman over his back and stared at Natsu as he began to fondle the squirming Lucy.

"Yer man was a fighter," The Vulcan chuckled. "He took down all my men. I'm the only one left. I'm gonna rip 'im to shreds, one limb at a time. I know how to prolong pain. Remember that next time yer guild challenges us." The Vulcan disappeared into the snow. Happy yowled in anger, pouncing on where the man stood only seconds before. The cat snarled, the sound surprising Natsu. Happy rarely lost his cool.

"We've got to her them back," Natsu growled to the cat. "Sniff them out, Happy. Let's go. We can't let him hurt her."

* * *

><p>"Get your fucking hands off me," Lucy snarled, wriggling out of his tight grasp. The man quickly caught her again and threw, this time more roughly, over his shoulder. Lucy gasped as the man rubbed the inside of her thigh and tried to pull herself away but to no avail.<p>

When they man had originally grabbed Lucy and taken her hostage, Horologium had once again condensed into his watch form, weighing that same as it did in it's shield form. Lucy batted against the berserker's large back but he did not respond. He did not even grunt in pain.

Shifting Lucy slightly and securing her arms around his chest, the Vulcan began to climb. At one point, Lucy had the ability to let go but by then, if she did, she would most certainly have fallen to her death. When at last they reached the peak of Mt. Wakabe, Lucy shuddered in relief. It was not as cold as she expected. A large stone and ice building blocked the wind from blowing her off the cliffside.

Lucy let go from the man's shoulders and glanced around. It was bleak but not uncomfortable. The Vulcan grabbed Lucy by her blond hair and dragged her forward. The girl gasped in pain and struggled to keep up with the man that dragged her into the castle.

The man hauled her inside the building and threw her across the floor. She slide until she hit the wall, yelping in pain and surprise. The berserker snorted and strode across the room easily, his footing sure and well placed. He disappeared down another hall and Lucy was left on her own. Well, she thought she was alone. That was not the case in the slightest.

A moan signaled his beating heart. The female assassin glanced around, panicked under she laid eyes on the man. She gasped in shock and raced forward until she slid to her knees next to the man, unsure of what to do. He was bloody and unconscious, groaning quietly and flailing every few moments. He had been tucked into a corner of the blank first room, hidden in the shadows. Lucy cursed herself for not seeing him at first. She must work on her perceiving skills. She leaned forward, examining the bloody man.

"Are you Macao?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**To tell the truth, I'm a little worried that a 1 episode arc has taken me 6 chapters to write so I'll try to pick up the pace...I doubt it'll happen**

After the man had nodded weakly and grunted quietly, Lucy tore strips from the end of her dress and quickly wrapped it around Macao's deep wounds. Her mind continued to race but the Vulcan member was no where in sight. Her most trusted weapon weighed on her back.

Lucy bit her lip, focusing on the wounds before her. Macao grunted in pain everytime he moved but the blond ignored his discomfort for the moment. She was a third the size of her attacker, the threat of rape loomed over her, and she had an injured man to care for. Her chances of escape were limited. _Faster, Lucy, faster_. The girl nodded to her mother's familiar voice.

"Faster," She whispered to herself. If she had been faster, she would not be in this predicament. She would also most-likely had never found Macao but she did not face potential rape. _Strike true and fast_. "Of course I will."

Footsteps echoed from the hallway the Vulcan had walked down and Lucy slid away from Macao. If she was found nursing the injured man, not only was she in danger, the older man would be hurt even more.

The blond scrambled to her feet, staring into the darkness of the hallway. After a few tenseful minutes of waiting his appeared in the doorway. The icicles on his beard had melted and most of the snow on his pelts were gone. He glanced at Macao for a second before returning his gaze to Lucy. His eyes were hungry for more than just food.

"What?" She growled, widening her stance slightly to seem larger and more intimidating.

The Vulcan chuckled and stepped forward. At that exact moment, an idiot fire-wielding assassin decided to burst through the wall, whooping. He collided with the Vulcan who was knocked over, too surprised to react. Natsu slid on the ice until he hit the wall. The Vulcan pushed himself to his feet, reaching over his back and pulling out a massive longsword. Natsu chuckled from where he sat on the ice and stood. Lucy rushed over to him, feeling uncomfortable being so close to the Vulcan. She stood a step behind Natsu, fear eating away at her insides.

"Where's Macao?" Natsu growled, paying little to no attention to the well-being of Lucy. The girl barely noticed herself, her attention on Natsu. He had still not unsheathed his sword yet despite that the massive Vulcan was advancing steadily. At last, The Vulcan launched himself forward. At the last second, Natsu dodged out of the way leaving Lucy to scramble. She rolled to the side shocked and glanced at Natsu, angrily.

"Stop fooling around!" Lucy growled. Natsu turned to her for a moment shrugging. In that exact moment, the Vulcan took the opportunity to knock Natsu aside with the side of his blade. The pink-haired man shot through the wall and off the cliff. Lucy's mouth opened in horror, dread slowly filling her. She turned back to the Vulcan slowly, the large man grinning slowly.

Lucy swallowed, trying to calm her feelings. She quickly undid her cloak, letting it fall away until she faced the vulcan. Without her cloak, the woman had a vastly different appearance. She was wearing a white and blue dress with long slits up the side. Three distinctive weapons were connected to Lucy as well as several smaller ones.

Two silver knives were attached to her waist while a huge golden trident with a blueish tint was attached to her back along with a giant pair of golden shears and a golden axe. Lucy reached behind her and hefted the latter above her head.

"Taurus…" Lucy whispered. "Assist me."

She swung the double-sided axe above her head, letting it hit the ground, piercing the frozen floor. The Vulcan stared at Lucy for a moment, considering the young woman. At last, he grinned.

"It has been awhile since I have taken a woman who fought. I enjoy the battle."

Lucy narrowed her eyes in disgust, swinging the axe forward. "Taurus is the most powerful Celestial Weapon I have. He will do as I bid."

The Vulcan grinned and Lucy raced forward with a shocking speed. She smashed the axe down but before she could make contact with the grinning Vulcan, a black sword, stopped her. Lucy gasped and paused, letting the axe slip to the ground.

"Natsu?" She gasped, staring at the pink-haired assassin. "What the hell?"

The sword began to steam and Lucy dragged the axe away from him, letting it rest at her side. Natsu glanced at Lucy, his eyes narrowed. Slowly, flames rose from the surface of the blade, licking the air around it.

"How'd you survive the fall?" Lucy growled while the Vulcan leaned against the wall, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Natsu grinned wildly. "Happy saved me." He ignored Lucy's original question.

The cat appeared from the shadow's, blood dripping down his muzzle. Lucy stared at the cat in shock then turning to Natsu. She did not question the cat's power. Of course the giant blue animal had somehow saved Natsu from falling to his death.

At that moment, the Vulcan member decided to get over his confusion and attack. Lucy gasped and backed off but Natsu just rolled his eyes. As the Vulcan brought his long sword down, Natsu just lazily lifted his fire engulfed black sword and blocked the attack. The ground around them rumbled and the ice at their feet crumbled under the intense weight of the Vulcan member and Fairy Tailer.

"Listen here," Natsu began to growl. "Everyone in Fairy Tail is my friend." The man flicked his wrist and the Vulcan was thrown to the side. The giant man regained his footing and glared at Natsu.

"Gray, Mira, Elfman...even Lucy here." The fire around his sword began to grow brighter. "That means _I'm going to bring Macao home!_" At that exact moment, the Vulcan attacked. Natsu swung his sword and in a burst of fire, the Vulcan was thrown against the wall, his sword spinning away.

When the smoke had cleared, Lucy gasped. The Vulcan man stood grinning at the duo, her axe in his hand. Anger bubbled up in the girl and her eyes widened in shock. The Vulcan staggered forward, the weight of the axe obviously straining him. Only those who had gone under intense training could use a Celestial Weapon properly. That the Vulcan man could swing the axe around was an impressive feat by itself.

The Vulcan raced forward, bringing the weapon back and arching it down. Lucy gasped, waiting for him to cut Natsu in half but the fire-wielder caught the axe with his sword, using two hands to keep it back. Lucy did nothing but stand there in shock.

With a rush of power, Natsu launched the Vulcan member away from him. His sword burst with flames, swallowing him. Lucy heard no screams of pain though. The fire did not harm the assassin. Natsu launched himself forward, his sword leaving a trail of fire and cut the man's head clean off.

Lucy stared at the head in awe. It seemed that Natsu had a knack for beheading. She glanced up at the pink haired man before stealthily walking forward and lifting her axe out of the dead man's grasp. His fingers were still warm. She turned back to Natsu, strapping the axe to her back.

She nodded towards Macao silently before turning around and fetching her cloak, she swung the material over her shoulders, hiding her weapons. She returned to Macao's side, kneeling besides Natsu.

"He should recover by tomorrow if we apply the salve every hour. He'll be hurt and it'll be dangerous. Didn't you tell me that there were twenty member here? I wonder where they all went."

A dry, rasping laugh filled the air. Macao smiled up, the dried blood on his face cracking. "Don't worry about them, Little Lady. I took care of the rest. They are gone. It was just this last one that got me."

Lucy gasped in shock and glanced at Natsu who was nodding. How did this man take down nineteen of those men?

"Romeo's waiting. Ready to go?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, just help me up."

**Okay, Okay, this arc is finally over! Tell me if you want me to continue! Even if you don't, I might anyway...so yep :)**

**247FairyTail**: I love your questions. Getting reviews like yours really make me want to write and post new chapters. Thank you for your questions!

I am pretty much going off both the manga and anime but I won't be going off of any of the filler episodes or filler arcs. Also, if I found a specific arc boring, I won't be writing it. I'll definitely take requests on what arcs to write so please just ask!


End file.
